Anzaros
The Anzaros are a race of four-armed beings that have begun to appear on Mata Nui. They are organized into three tribes. 'Physical Abilities' Anzaros are equivalent in power to a Toa. The primary physical difference from Toa is the presence of four arms rather than two. The placement of these arms is variable. They may be on the shoulders or slightly beneath them, even on the hips or back. All hands have retractable claws. Anzaros do have difficulty performing too many tasks with their arms. They can easily use two arms for complex tasks or carry four items, but performing complex tasks with all four requires strong focus. Using both powers at the same time requires equal focus. In terms of color, Anzaros can have any color scheme, usually two-toned. Anzaros with elements usually have colors linked to their element, but not always. Anzaros can wear Kanohi, but cannot use them. The first Anzaros power will shut off without a powerless Kanohi, and the second set of arms will cease to function, becoming completely paralyzed. Going for a week or more without a Kanohi will make an Anzaros very tired, and several weeks will result in a coma. Anzaros have a high degree of spatial awareness, and their culture and brain structure lead them to adopt what might be considered the philosophy of a squirrel: Try, Adapt, and Repeat. Anzaros try to solve problems, and if they fail, they change their approach and try again. Anzaros are incredibly persistent and find it difficult to give up. Like a squirrel, Anzaros are skilled acrobats and leapers, and excellent climbers. In addition to the weaknesses provided by any power, and the relation of Anzaros to powerless Kanohi, they are more vulnerable to electric shock. Anzaros with Lightning, Magnetic, or Vertigo powers have normal resistance in comparison with other species. Their homeland is also tropical, and Anzaros thus suffer from extreme cold. Anzaros of Ice have average resistance to cold, in comparison with non-Ice elementals of other species. All Anzaros also have a set of pressure points that can disable their limbs. When struck, these points will trigger nerves in the associated arm(s) that cause extreme pain, basically disabling those arms for about two minutes. Each armpit has a pressure point that disables the associated arm. In between the four arms on the back is a pressure point that disables all four limbs at once. Anzaros have elemental powers and a secondary power unique to the species. Anzaros have 50% of a Toa’s elemental power, and cannot absorb elemental energy to recharge an element or block an attack. Second Powers: Elemental Absortion-''' On physical contact, elemental energy can be absorbed from a being that has access to it. (So this power does not apply to Matoran, and only applies to Skakdi if you can get hold of two.) This elemental energy becomes physical energy for the user. In order to drain, one needs to maintain physical contact with the victim. '''Acid: '''User can fire blasts of acid. Acid cannot eat through protosteel. Users tend to have a nasty personality. An Anzaros can hurt themselves with this power. '''Magma Control: '''This power allows the user to control existing supplies of magma or lava. Bringing up lava from beneath the ground is difficult in environments beyond Ta-Wahi. This makes users of this power somewhat helpless away from Ta-Wahi. The best technique to over-come this is to carry a special backpack with tanks made of lava rock that can safely contain a small amount of Magma. Lava can also be kept hot by adding heatstone to these tanks. Typically best to use by firing over the shoulder like a bazooka after removing the lid. Note that Magma Control applies to molten rock that is in a liquid state, nothing else like fire or stone. '''Force Field Creation: User can create force-fields in any shape, with certain strength limits. These begin to break like glass when exposed to the strength of a Pakari or the weight of three Toa. A field will only last for three minutes underwater, and continual exposure to water can cause parts of field to dissolve. Limit one field at a time, requiring some energy to maintain and complete focus. Bezerk-'''When angered, users of this power gain incredible Pakari-like strength and lose the ability to feel pain in battle. However, in battle rage, the Anzaros has no clue how much damage they have taken, and can think of nothing but destroying their enemies. Fighting tactically is next to impossible with this power. '''Numb- '''Temporarily robs target of a sense of touch. Requires physical contact to activate. Longer duration of contact will increase numbness duration. Target can still move, though it is difficult to do so, since they cannot feel their own movements. The sense of touch returns gradually over time. '''Seismic Sphere: Anzaros can make and charge a seismic sphere that releases it’s energy on contact, often strong enough to shatter stone or damage armor. Charging one takes at least two hands and requires some physical energy. A sphere takes at least a few seconds to charge to the point where it can cause damage, and reaches maximum charge at three minutes, at which point it must be used or it will hurt the user. The sphere can be thrown or plunged directly into the targeted object, the second being the more risky of the two. A fully charged sphere is enough to break a standard stone wall, and it’s creator will generally collapse from exhaustion. Vertigo-User can fire green energy blasts that induce vertigo in targets when struck. Power requires physical energy. Target can recover faster by focusing on their sense of balance. Kinetic Immunity:'Melee strikes and projectiles without special abilities have no effect on the user. This does not effect elemental attacks or Kanohi Matatu. User must be aware of attacks for power to function '''Charging: '''On contact, the user can charge others to enhance a physical attribute such as strength, speed, agility, reflexes, hearing and smell temporarily. This can be used on allies to assist them. The longer the charge contact, the greater the increase. User loses proportionate amount of energy. Sight cannot be enhanced beyond what a telescope can provide. Max one enhancement and one target at a time. Variations The primary physical varitiations between Anzaros are arm posistions. Some have arms that come only from the shoulder, while others come from slightly beneath this. Rarer arm configurations include arms mounted on the back or hips. The other physical varitations between Anzaros are simply powers and element. Culture The most significant note on Anzaros culture is, perhaps, about a Toa called “The Silver Hawk.” The Anzaros hold this Toa in high esteem, and believe that he is a direct servant of Mata Nui (Or Makuta, depending upon the allegiances of an Anzaros.) It is said that he leads a team of six, and that he and his team could make all of nature bend to their will when they worked together. Legends indicate that this Toa created the first of them (Thykius) when he was a Matoran, and that he was of the element of Magnetism. The hawk and other birds of prey were symbols of particular importance to him and his people. These legends are exaggerations in some ways, but they do contain kernels of truth. Much of Anzaros culture revolves around legends, and their tribal elder is called the Keeper of Legends, responsible for knowing the history of the Anzaros. The Anzaros have a tribal structure, and each tribe has both a leader with some kind of title, and a Keeper of Legends, a wise being who keeps track of the history of the Anzaros. Keepers may also have an apprentice in training. There are three known tribes of Anzaros: '''The Thunderflash '''are in search of the long-lost Silver Hawk. Seeing the grave danger that Makuta may pose to the life of their legend, if he is even still alive, those Anzaros who support Mata Nui have loosely banded together to defend the island, under the leadership of an Anzaros named Akami, and her unofficial deputy , the Keeper of Legends, Thykius, who is the first Anzaros. ' '''Their name rises from another symbol of significance in Anzaros culture, thunder, considered important, as their home island was often stormy, and lightning was often the only source of illumination. These Anzaros have taken high morals, following the Toa Code. They are quite compassionate. Other Anzaros, called the '''Darkcloud, however, have come to believe that Makuta must have created and taught the Silver Hawk, because Makuta has been seen to actively bend nature where Mata Nui has not. These Anzaros also are prone to believe that Mata Nui is dead or has abandoned the Matoran, much as Brutaka once did. Makuta promised that he would eventually reveal to them the Silver Hawk in exchange for their service. The name arises from a mysterious cave on their homeland which a stream of thunderclouds constantly streams forth, producing the storms that plague their land. This cave may once have been a lair of Makuta. These Anzaros are the darkest in terms of morals, and are known to actively oppose the other two factions, going so far as to attack them. They will still listen to Thykius, however, though they may not obey his commands. The leader of this faction is currently unknown. The third and final Anzaros tribe is known as the Black Inferno. They are the second darkest of the Anzaros tribes, but they are rather selfish-though they respect Mata Nui enough to serve him to a certain extent, they are still liars, thieves, murderers and the like. The name of their tribe also comes from their home as well, referring to a volcano where fire burns black and cold, leaving behind ice-like coals. The leader of this faction is the Toa of Plasma Vilor, who founded this faction long ago. Being lead by a Toa and having Toa members is the most unusual aspect of this tribe. This faction respects Thykius well enough to obey him-if they see it to their benefit. A history of the Anzaros, told from the perspective of Thykius, who is the eldest and first Keeper of Legends: Long ago in Lands of Legends in the Time of the Time Before Time, existed a Matoran of Magnetism known as the Silver Hawk, once, he was but a simple locksmith and silversmith, but he began to master other arts, until he was the finest craftsman in ''Land'' of ''Legend'' after Artahka himself. He could make anything, and his part of the ''Land'' of ''Legend'' were full of craftsmen, who were also among the best of the best. These craftsmen were protected by a Toa of Magnetism, myself, Thykius. I was among the greatest of heros, and the power of the Great Lightstone ran in my blood, keeping me strong. I protected the villages of the craftsmen alone, having come after hearing of there need for a Toa, which had resulted in some of the craftsmen committing great atrocities to their own kind in an attempt to make heroes of their own. '' ''One day in a great battle I was wounded and fell ill. The only way to cure this illness was to change my body greatly and replace my damaged tissues.* The Silver Hawk saw fit to do this himself, and so I was changed from my Toa form into that of an Anzaros-the very first of our kind. Though I became an Anzaros, I had expected to die, and I had forseen the battle in which I was too be injured. I hid a Toa Stone for the Hawk to find, as I saw within him the potential to become a great hero. He found the stone shortly after my operation and accidentally triggered it with a device intended to test the properties of minerals. Thus he became a Toa as well. I trained him in the use of his powers and lead him to become a great warrior like myself, even beyond my retirement. The Hawk was indeed a great warrior. He even helped the Toa in wars alongside Cyclonis, legendary Toa of Air, and assembled under his wing a team of Toa Craftsmen like himself, the Akiru, whom he lead into battle against creations gone wrong-Cordakis, the famed “bringers of desolation.” After the Hawk lead these wars, the Hawksmith became disillusioned with the constant violence of the ''Land'' of ''Legends', and this grieved him and brought great pain to his heart. So began a personal quest that brought him great hope, though that is another legend in itself.'' While the Hawk was on this quest, in another part of the ''Land' of 'Legends' trouble brewed. Toa and many others gathered to wage war with those monsters who had wounded me and others they loved on their behalf, and in battle many became wounded themselves. It was Destiny that Hawk was close by, and many more Anzaros came to be during the days of those battles. They took the island where they had been wounded as their home, and I became their Keeper of Legend, so that we might not forget our past and that great anger at those who wounded us only brought more pain and sorrow.'' But more darkness and destruction came to the ''Land'' of ''Legend', when the one known as the Dark Lord came. He altered the land of the Anzaros, and twisted in many ways that ought not to be spoken of. I will mention only a few to spare the listener’s sanity. Mountains began to spew clouds of storm and darkness, and the sky of the island became that of a terrible dark and stormy night. Only Thunder ever lit the night, and Lightstones were few and far between. A mountain that held Great Fire grew cold and began to spew Great Cold instead. Even the ashes of that mountain were frozen, darker than the darkest of black ice. These are only some of the perversions that the Dark Lord released on the land, and the rest of the things he did to our tropical paradise will not be said, other than this:'' In the center of the land a Great Tree was planted, and this tree had fruit of power that held much energy. The tree was named Vuata Muaca, and so it became much sought after. The Anzaros wished to have the tree for themselves, and three factions emerged to battle for it. One faction became loyal to the Dark Lord himself, believing that he might show them the secrets of the tree, and they named themselves the Darkcloud after the storms spewed out by the mountains. They were the darkest of the tribes and more brutal than words could say. As the Darkcloud began the wars, another Toa came to the ''Land' of 'Legend', Vilor, Toa Who Betrayed All Toa. His plasma was bright, but his heart bore great darkness and shadows. Within him was a volcano of rage, and it would destroy those who opposed him. He cared for none but himself and treated only those useful to him well. He tought a third of the Anzaros his ways of selfisheness. He became known as the Orange Vulture, a mockery of the Silver Hawk and one of his greatest enemies. They called themselves the Black Inferno for the Mount of Cold Lava. These Anzaros became just like Vilor, the brute who lead them in battle, selfish and uncaring.'' Finally, a small group of Anzaros clung to what little light there was, and named themselves the Thunderflash, since the power of Lightning was all that ever lit the night. I, Thykius, became their Keeper of Legends because they were the only tribe which I could call home. They were led by the power of Akami, Queen of the Waves, who was mighty with the power of the sea. Many who were not ‘strong’ enough to live in the other tribes, with their ‘mighty’ brutality, found refuge in us. In truth, this refuge brought them greater strength in Unity. Though we were not strong in number, our united forces though to better and care for one another, and so we were stronger than our foes. In our continual turmoil, there was but one path to peace, one being that all the Anzaros might listen too and obey- the Silver Hawk. The wars raged on and on, and many great battles ensued. The worst of them was about to ensue when something happened-The Great Tree glowed with Great Light and a voice spoke-'' ''‘Your battle is not meant to continue here. You must go elsewhere. The Anzaros will fight again, but must not finish the battle here.’ Then followed a great flash and power flowed out of the tree, and the Anzaros found themselves scattered. This is the last of our story that I remember, until I, Thykius, Akami, Queen of the Waves, and the noble soldier Dekai came to this land. Notable Indiviuduals *Thykius-First Anzaros, Keeper of Legends *Akami-Thunderflash Leader, called "Queen of the Waves" *Unnamed leader of Darkcloud *Unnamed Darkcloud and Inferno Keepers of Legends Trivia *Anzaros consider Vuata Muaca trees sacred, since the tree in the Land of Legends was the sole source of sustaince on the island during a long famine brought by Makuta. *Thunder and birds of prey have symbolic value to Anzaros, depending on tribe. *The Anzaros think the Island of Mata Nui to be the Land of Legend later in time. They count the six Vuata Muaca as descendants of the first in the Land of Legend. *Only an Anzaros can lead the Thunderflash. While they have a queen and would be open to a king, the leader of the Darkcloud is refered to as a cheiftan. *Most Anzaros were once Toa who fough a war against Zyglak, and had to have tissue replaced after sustaining damage thanks to the organic protodermis-eating virus that species possess. A close look at the legend above hints at this. *This species was created by Toa Tabby. Category:Species